Don't Call Me Cute!
by Bittersweet Alchemist
Summary: -I stumbled across the song Cute Overload with my friend, and this is the result!- My name is Linen. Somewhere in the world, I have a twin. But between running from the fan-club of cute and yelling at Light and Ryuga, I barely have time to search! And don't call me cute, because I'm not! But... I'm curious, what will my twin be like? I hope they don't call me cute too!
1. Chapter 1

"Quit it! I don't wanna wear it!" I bawled, struggling away from the other girls.

"C'mon, it's cute!" they giggled.

"Don't call me cute!" I wailed, running away from them as they chased me with the kawaii dress.

My name is Linen. I have short black hair that looks best all messed up, but the girls of my school are constantly trying to make it 'cute.' My eyes are this really dark bluish-gray that looks black. My skin is pale.

And I hate it when I'm called cute. Just about all I hear from people, 'Aww, that looks so cute on you!' and, 'You're so cute when you're frustrated!' or, 'Linen, you look so cute today!'

Cute cute cute cute cute! I hate being cute!

I even go out of my way to look boyish, but even then, every single college student says I'm so cute when I'm a tomboy!

I skidded out of the room, grabbing my shoes as I ran past them. My socked-feet slipped on the linoleum floor, and for one instant, I felt them grabbing at me. I wailed, putting on an extra burst of speed. People laughed as I ran past, saying how cute it was that I didn't want to wear the dress. I didn't have time to stop and yell at them as I ran past, I was too busy running from the girls behind me!

Instead of boring you with all the details of how I took this turn, almost lost 'em, found they were centimeters behind me, so forth and so forth, I'll just give you a few details about my past.

I'm the twin of somebody out there. No clue who or where they are. All I know is that I'm a twin, probably fraternally. I've been across the world looking for them, and so far I've turned up only more and more questions. I started in the more European area, and now I'm all the way here in Japan. I'm really hoping whoever my twin is, they aren't a criminal, because otherwise they may get zapped by Kira.

And I hope they don't call me cute too.

"Lemme alone! I don't wanna wear it!" I wailed, running past a couple of boys who just stared curiously after me as the kawaii fan-girls came after me.

Eventually, I ditched the shoes. They were getting in the way, and I could come back for them later! I had to focus on not being shoved into that cutesy-dress!

"Wuuah! No no no!" I wailed as they finally caught me. "Please don't put me in that ridiculous dress! No! Waaaah!"

But fan-girls who catch the object of their obsessions show no mercy.

"There now!" "Aww, look at her!" "That's so cute!"

"Hey! No, stop that!" I pleaded as a few of them got out cell phones and began to take pictures.

"It's not really nice to go against her will. She's not a doll."

I looked up to see who my savior was. It was the two guys we'd passed in the halls who'd just stared. One was… Light, I think his name was. Light Yagami.

The other was Ryuga Hideki… I think.

They certainly were a clash. Light was the picture of 'perfect,' and Ryuga was… Well, in my opinion, he looked just awesome, but other people said he was weird.

"Aw, c'mon, surely you agree that she looks cute in that!" one of the girls giggled.

They stood, taking me in. I swear, if they called me cute, I'd cry…

"No." "Not really."

There was a barrage of objections, but I was standing still and silent in shock. Someone had said that I didn't look cute?! That was a dream come true!

"C'mon, can't you see how unhappy she is? I think it'd be cuter if she agreed or did it willingly." Light sighed, gesturing in my direction.

"I agree." Ryuga nodded. "But even then, still wouldn't look that cute."

The girls got really sulky then, and slowly trailed away. I was left alone in the room with Light and Ryuga. "Thank you…" I mumbled, blushing a little as I stooped to collect my clothes.

"These yours?" Ryuga asked, holding out my shoes.

"Thank you." I said again, taking them from him.

Not really worrying about them being there, I started to change… in the closet that was conveniently located in the room. They didn't leave, though.

"So, why did you stand up for me and disagree with the cute-lovers?" I sighed as I came out.

"It is cruel to make people do things against their will. But to tell the truth, you did look just a little cute." Light laughed.

"Don't call me cute, you big meanie!" I bawled. "And what about you?" I asked, turning to Ryuga.

He shrugged. "I personally didn't see that thing as cute. Not on you, anyway. And they were harassing you. It was the right thing to do."

I suddenly realized he was examining me. That just made me a tad uncomfortable…

"You look much cuter in that." he said, turning away to walk out of the room.

"Don't call me cute!" I howled after him. I turned to Light again.

Blue jeans that were a few sizes too big, a white tee-shirt with a red band tied to the left sleeve and beat-up sneakers. That was my tomboy apparel. Light was taking me in now as well. He smiled, closing his eyes. "Ryuga's right! You look so much cuter like this!" he grinned.

"Heeey~!" I cried, ready to smack someone.

"Well, I better go, I assume Ryuga's waiting for me… Seeya!"

He ruffled my hair as he passed. I snarled, ducking as I swatted his hand away. "If you ever call me cute again, I'm gonna hit you!" I yelled after him.

He just laughed.

That just got me mad. I yelled several nasty insults after him. I don't think he noticed them at all.

"I'm not cute..." I huffed, spinning around...

And coming nose-to-nose with the fan-girls.

Cue shrieks and me running for my hide.

**Author's Note—I know the cover-picture doesn't match what Linen looks like, but it took me ages to find a suitable image to use, then clean up so I could put it in that frame!**

**Truth is, I'm called cute all the time. I hate it. So I was told to write a story to vent my fury by a teacher—Here ya go, teach!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Linen**

"No no no!" I wailed, running frantically away from the small mob behind me. "Oof!"

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Not-Cute!"

"Ack! I have a name, y'know!" I yelled, looking back to see how close the mob was. "Hey, where'd they all go?"

"They vanished about the second they saw us."

It was Light and Ryuga. Again. For the second day in a row, they'd taken care of my fan-club problem.

"They must know you're spoil-sports for their game or something... They'll just reappear the second I stop interacting with you..." I groaned.

"So, what's your name then? Didn't quite catch it over the yelling that you aren't cute."

I made a face at Light, and he chuckled. "It's Linen. Don't ask me my last name, I don't know it. I'm... an orphan." I muttered. I could practically hear the fan-club cooing about how cute it was that I was an orphan, how they wanted to take me home and be my mommy or daddy...

"Really? I wonder if maybe you two are related?" Light said, apparently teasing Ryuga.

"Quit it!" "That's not funny, Light."

But... Now that I looked at him...

... Ryuga did look quite a bit like me...

"If you say crap like that, then who knows, the club may include him in the whole cute issue!" I snapped.

"Ha ha! That'd be amusing!" Light laughed.

"No, it wouldn't. Don't even joke about that." Ryuga said sternly.

"I'm sure he needs the love, but not that kind of love. Quit teasing. Aw, crap!" I yelled, suddenly leap-frogging over Light as the fan-club burst out of the bushes. Jumping... Hm, there was an idea!

Well, the chase was on... I had a plan this time, thanks for the idea, Light!

I bolted out of the school-grounds, not eager to be caught, but also to put my plan into action... The club followed me out of the school-grounds... There! Just what I needed!

As I ran past the pole, I grabbed ahold of it, swinging me back around... I let go... Sending me flying over the club...

I landed perfectly on my feet and began running back into the school. After about a minute, I heard them coming again...

"Oof!"

"Do you have a thing for running into me or something?" Light asked, stumbling back a step.

"Shaddup. Eep!"

As the club came skidding up, I jumped behind the duo.

"Real brave, I admire your courage." Light said sarcastically.

"You'd do the same if they tried to force you into a new kawaii outfit every stinkin' day." I grumbled.

"Yeah, probably." he sighed. Ryuga nodded a little, not looking at all impressed. Nice to know I made an impression on people...

I peered out at the group. They were quietly debating as to whether or not they should still grab me... Should I run...?

Yep, that's what I was doing. "Think you could hold them off for five minutes?" I whispered, checking my watch.

"Possibly, why?"

"I'm gonna make a break for it, and if I'm quick, I can skedaddle back to my apartment and lock the door before they catch me. Five minutes is a reasonable head-start. I can be a fast runner when I'm not being harassed or yelling over my shoulder." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"We can try. I'd say you should go." Ryuga said softly, giving me a push.

Shooting a thank-you over my shoulder, I started to run as quickly as I possibly could... I couldn't let their efforts go to waste, not if they were genuinely helping me!

**Light**

"Uff! They're persistent!" he grunted as yet another girl threw herself in the direction Linen had run.

"Five minutes are almost up..." Ryuzaki said, pushing yet another person away.

Sure... One minute until they could let the crowd through... Would they last...?

"Time's up!"

Like a flood-gate on a river, he and Ryuzaki parted, letting the small mob through. Hands on their knees, they stood panting for a minute.

"Why'd you help her get away?"

"Huh...?" he asked, looking up. A hurt-looking young girl stood there. "She asked us to... And anyway... it doesn't seem too fair to swarm her..." he explained.

"May not be fair, but she's cute and it's fun."

Uh-oh.

"Ryuga, tell me she doesn't really have a knife."

Ryuzaki looked up. "That looks pretty real to me."

"You helped her get away." the girl accused, fingering her blade.

"I'd say now would be a good time to run..." Ryuzaki said from the corner of his mouth.

"Good idea..." he hissed back, already slowly backing away.

"RAWR!" the girl yelled.

"_AAAAAAAH_!"

**Linen**

I skidded into my apartment, threw the door shut, and locked it.

"Whewf!... I owe those two big for helping me..."

I carefully moved over to the windows and shut them tightly as well... Didn't want someone to be all creeper-paparazzi-like and peek through them...

Satisfied with that, I sank onto my couch with a sigh. "Man... What's it gonna take? This is impossible..."

I was talking of both ditching the fan-club for good and finding my twin. It was gonna take a while...

Moaning a little, I closed my eyes.

A while later, I jumped up at a pounding on the door. "What? Who is it?" I called.

"Linen, let us in, let us in!"

Light? How in hell's name did he find me? Curious, I got up and opened the door. He and Ryuga tumbled in. "What're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Close the door, don't let her in!" Light panted.

"Huh? What're you- HOLY MOTHER-FUCKIN' SHIT!" I yelled, throwing the door closed as a girl with a knife tried to hurl her way in. I just barely managed to keep her out. "F-friend of yours...?"

"I think she's your friend. She tried to hack us up because we didn't let the fan-club nab you."

"Friendly sort. You don't think she'll try to come in through the windows, do you?"

"Oh, God, I hope not..."

We all sighed nervously.

"How did you two find me?" I asked suddenly, giving them the death-glare. I guess they were still wound from being chased by Knife-girl, 'cause even stoic Ryuga flinched.

"Uhh..." "We can't..."

"Spill the beans or I'm throwing you back to Queen Knife out there."

"Nononono!" Light pleaded.

"I looked up your records yesterday and found your address!" Ryuga threw in.

"Creeper. You're just about worthy enough to join the club." I shot at them, moving into the kitchen. "If she does try to come through the window, get out the door and run out as fast as you can. Otherwise we're all stuck here until she goes away." I said, coming back with a glass of crushed ice.

"That's not good... That would seriously hamper..." Ryuga started.

"Should I call my father?" Light offered.

"How's that gonna help?" I asked, flinging a pinch of ice in his direction spitefully. He yelped a little as the melting chunk slid down his shirt. Snickering, I poured a small amount of ice down my throat.

"His father is chief of the NPA." Ryuga said.

"Oh, that's helpful. But what's this gonna hamper, now?"

"Nothing." "What're you talking about?"

I carefully dumped out two handfuls of ice. Light began edging away, and Ryuga was eyeing me warily. "Start talking." I ordered. "Or you're both getting a fistful of ice smashed in your hair."

"We can't tell. It's a secret. We were kinda sworn to secrecy." Light said quickly.

"'Kinda' or were?" I asked, nimbly jumping over the couch after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Souchiro Yagami**

They'd gotten Light's SOS not too long ago.

_"Ryuzaki, another student and I are trapped in her apartment by some girl with a knife. She won't leave, so we can't get out. Please come help us!"_

They were on their way up now... Three floors away... Two floors... One floor...

The elevator stopped with a ding. The doors slid open.

"Awww, now they're cheating!"

There was a girl...

"Th-that's a big knife...!" Matsuda gasped.

It was.

"Well, guess I can't play anymore." the child huffed, suddenly vanishing.

"D-did that just actually happen...?" Aizawa asked.

"I don't know. Let's see if they're okay." he said, feeling slightly scared.

There was only one possible door it could've been. No other door in this hall had long gouges of a knife being driven down it a few times. Hesitating slightly, he knocked.

"Dad?"

"Light, it's us. Are you alright in there?"

"Uhh..."

"Yes and no." Ryuzaki called.

Uh-oh...

The door opened up. A girl who strongly resembled Ryuzaki stood there, casually smoothing down her shirt. "She's gone, right? Not just hiding around the corner?"

"Yeah, she vanished!" Matsuda nodded.

"Oh, lovely, one of my fan-club has super-powers..." the girl groaned, moving aside to let them in.

The scene that met them was strangely amusing...

Ryuzaki was crouched on the floor, shaking ice out of his hair and clutching a pillow in his right hand. Light was hanging upside-down off one of two couches in the middle of the room, his shirt wet and small pieces of ice in his hair.

"Hi, Dad..." Light said, looking away.

"What happened here?" he asked, looking to the girl.

"Nothing special. Just got into a little fight with crushed ice, that's all." she replied, walking away.

"She got upset at us for not telling her secrets." Ryuzaki said.

"Tattle-tale. My name's Linen. Nice to meet you." the girl said, coming back into the room with a glass.

"Ack!" "Don't you dare...!"

Light rolled off the couch and ducked behind him, and Ryuzaki put the pillow over his head.

"I've got better things to do than waste ice on you guys." Linen snorted into her glass. "But if needed, I'll ice you again. Depends on why."

"Can we go now?" Ryuzaki sighed, throwing the pillow at her and standing up.

"Be my guest."

**Linen**

I sighed. "I actually miss the buggers now... Huh." I smiled, tipping my glass back.

It'd been kinda fun. Like they were older brothers. But now they'd gone.

Oh well, I was bound to charge into light tomorrow when fleeing the creepers... Especially the super-powered one with a knife.

I heaved another sigh, heavier and more regretful than the last.

**Light**

"Quick, quick, quick!"

"You think I don't know that?!"

Again, the creepy girl with the knife had decided to chase them, but this time she was joined by a remarkably fast boy with a meat-cleaver.

"Gangway!" someone howled, swerving sharply past them. At that instant, the two blade-bearing kids swerved after them, and Linen's fan-club joined the stampede.

"I'm... sorry... to say it... but I'm glad... Linen... came... by there..." he panted, hands on his knees.

"And I'm... gonna hurt you... for that..."

"Hey, Linen." Ryuzaki said, seemingly not out of breath compared to him and Linen. "How's it going?"

"Oh, great, other than the psychos chasing me, keening for my life!" she snapped. "Oh, crap here they come... some advice, they don't like water. Head for the pool when they chase you."

"Wh-what...?" he gasped as the not-cute girl tore away, the fan-club inches behind her.

**Linen**

"No-no-no-no!"

_Sploosh!_

Whewf! That was close! I'd felt their fingers there! I'd doven into the pool just in time!

I treaded the water in the center of the pool, watching them. They were uncertain about the wet... Wait, there was knife-girl...

"Holy shit, that's cheating!" I screamed as she removed her clothes, revealing a swim-suit. She dove in after me, and I began swimming to the far side of the pool... No, never mind, the club was there!

Crap, it looked like a water-battle...

"Linen!"

Oh, goodie, and Ryuga and Light were there to watch. I began treading the water again, watching knife-girl swim towards me. Seeing me stopping and facing her, she stopped and began treading the water as well, watching me, trying to figure out my motives... I eventually got impatient and splashed her, yelling, "Well, get the fuck on with it, woman!"

That spurred her on to action. like a frickin' dolphin, she dove out of the water and came down again on me. I was pushed under the water, as well as all the breath out of my body. My lungs screamed for air, and I got a mouthful of the chlorinated water. Her eyes glittered with triumph, thinking she'd won...

Not yet, dammit!

I swiftly... or tried to swiftly bring my knee up. It didn't have the intended effect of knocking all the air out of her, but it did spin her away from me. Now I could...

Dammit, let go! I snarled, losing more air in the process, and punched her nose. I felt something crunch under my fist, and she recoiled. Red ribbons flowed away from her face, and I shot up to the surface, gasping as I breathed in _air_, not water! People were yelling in shock, pointing to the red that was mixing with the water around me. Knife-girl came to the surface, her nose pouring blood. She wasn't looking as cocky any more...

_Splash!_

Scratch that.

"Hey!" I yelled as someone else came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me. "That's just plain dirty!"

Meat-cleaver kid had gotten me.

I was toast.

"Linen!"

_Splash!_

_Sploosh!_

What?! More?!

"Aah! Hey! Leggo!" the girl cried out as Ryuga lashed out at her.

"Help!" the boy squealed as Light tugged him off me **(A\N: Heh, I just wanted to get L and Light wet! XD)**.

I spun around and punched the boy in his nose as well, and he bawled as red flowed down his face. Light released him as the brat made his hasty escape from the pool, and we both went to free Ryuga from the other psycho.

"Hey!" she squeaked.

"RAWR! Geddoffa 'im!" I roared, finally shoving my knee in her gut. "Nobody hurts my friends!"

When she still didn't give up, I... tried to tackle her. But the water makes everything otherworldly slow...

I still got her. I managed to pummel her stomach as she writhed away and got out of the pool. "Serves ya right, coward!" I howled, splashing after her. Light laughed, and I stuck my tongue out at him as we swam to the edge and heaved ourselves out of the water. The fan-club had dispersed with the breaking of the boy's nose, so now we were alone. "Didn't see you two as the kind to get wet..." I huffed, shaking my head to rid it of the loosest water. "Especially wearing white."

"Oh, be quiet." Ryuga sighed, also shaking his head.

I chuckled.

**Light**

He hadn't thought either of them would ever do something like that...

Linen had been caught between the two crazed fans. He and Ryuzaki had doven into the pool to tear them off of her.

Sighing, he picked up his jacket. She was right about them being foolish enough to do that while wearing white. She'd had the foresight to wear a darker color, knowing that diving into the pool would hold the fan-club off.

But she'd faced the girl, even knowing how crazy she was, and that she apparently had super-powers. That had to have taken guts... And a lot of them.

"Linen, you'll be the death of us yet..." he sighed.

"Just you wait!" she laughed.

Great...

**My good friend Annabeth Zatsune said I should give you guys some ideas of how I set the mood for my writing.**

**So I decided to give you a list of songs I listen to that I think suit this story. Some will be for future chapters, others are for now, etcetera, etcetera...**

**1) _Bounce With Me_**

**2) _Cute Overload_**

**3) _Kyaa Dance_**

**4) _Dam Dadi Doo_**

**5) _Nya Nya Song_**

**6) _You Got Curves She Got Curves_**

**7) _Chihuahua Malou Dance_**

**8) _Dinosaurs Go RAWR!_**

**9) _The Melancholy of Detective Haku Yowane_**

**I honestly have no clue how number nine fits it, it just does... If you don't think so, okay.**

**And...**

**10) _Cinderella Romance_**

**The last one is for a future chapter... MUCH FURTHER along... After Linen finds her twin. When she falls in love.**

**Damn, this is a long Author's Note... Whatever, we thank you for your following this story, ideas are welcome, please review and beware the crazy fan-club!**


End file.
